SuperMarioLogan: Jeffy’s Birthday Surprise! (Alternate Ending)
After when Brooklyn t. Guy wished it wasn‘t jeffy’s Birthday, Jeffy ran to his room and started crying in pain. Why does this always happen to me, aspecially my birthday? Jeffy shouted as he cried in depression. Then Jeffy realized that no one cared about him and decided to take of his pencil, helmet, and diaper so he can be normal and no one would really recognize him anymore. You think I can do what you say, mommy and daddy! I make my own dissisions now! Jeffy said in anger. Then Jeffy ran away to end up living with the homeless man. Hey it’s the sandwich man! The homeless man said to Jeffy when he came to his home. Hey homeless man, can I stay with you tonight? Jeffy asked. Oh sure and by the way, Happy birthday to me! The homeless man said. Jeffy then started sobbing as he sat down with the homeless man. Jeffy yelled in anger, I hate You Brooklyn t. guy!!! Fuck you!!! Jeffy screamed! Then it started to rain and Jeffy cried. Later after the party Brooklyn t. Guy said thanks for the best birthday party of my life! as he left the house. Oh thanks a lot Brooklyn t. Guy, you ruined my son’s birthday! Mario yelled before he slammed the front door. God I never should have telled him to come here! Mario said. Mario then came to jeffy’s room and saw a note on jeffy’s Crib and read it. It said “Dear Daddy, I just wanna say thank you for doing your best to make this the best party ever but thanks to that asshole, brooklyn t. Guy I would’ve had a great time. You may be fucking high but it seems that you weren’t such a bad man at all. I’m sorry daddy but I’m running away and changing my life and I love you! Love, Jeffy”. Mario then started sobbing and said jeffy‘s running away? What have I done! This is all my fault! Mario then sat on the couch and cried. Rosalina came in and said hey Mario, what’s Up? Oh Rosalina, jeffy‘s ran away and it’s all Brooklyn t. Guy’s fault cause he wished it wasn’t his birthday. Mario said when he looked at her crying. Rosalina said what?!!! It’s jeffy‘s birthday? I didn’t know that? Then rosalina started balling and said what could be happening to him? I don’t know, baby? Mario said. Then it went back to Jeffy and he found a gun laying on the street and he grabbed it and it cut to black with a loud gunshot which meant that Jeffy comited suicide And then Mario And Rosalina turned on the tv and the news came on and mr. Goodman said breaking news guy, a boy has been found on the street being believed to be shot by a gun and his shirt said Jeffy on it. Then Rosalina said wait? Jeffy’s Dead?!!!! Noooh!!!! Rosalina And Mario both started crying and they came to jeffy’s funeral and a few days later Mario and Rosalina hung there selves, and then, the video ended. Category:Super Mario Logan Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:SuperMarioLogan Creepypastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Alternate Scene Category:Alternate Ending Category:Sad Category:Sad Ending Category:Sadpasta Category:Sad Pasta Category:Saddest ending ever Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Blood and Gore